Momma Loves Her Chicken
by Technician Fan
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot fic that I wrote after watching iQuit iCarly. Freddie's reaction to when, after saving Carly, Sam nearly fell off. SPOILERS FOR IQUIT ICARLY! Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Momma Loves Her Chicken**

**By Technician Fan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or anything to do with it.**

**A/N: I thought of this cute little Seddie idea when I was watching iQuit iCarly. It's Freddie's reaction to Sam almost falling off the window wiper stand thing after saving Carly. Please review!**

**A/N 2: Sorry if Dave and Fleck aren't the names of the two comedians. Even though I watched it, like, two hours ago, I have the worst memory in the world. I know one of them started with a D and the other started with F and wasn't a name of anybody I knew. So again, sorry!**

**SPOILERS FOR iQUIT iCARLY**

Freddie sat down on the couch in Carly's apartment. Carly was upstairs doing the finishing touches on The Blowing with Dave and Fleck. Spencer was with Gibby in the boat cooking up barbequed chicken with Gibby's barbeque sauce. Sam was… who knows where she was. Probably eating the chicken in the boat, knowing her. "Momma loves her meat," as she always said.

There was a short knock at the door and the door opened up. Sam walked in and closed the door behind her. "Hey, Freddork." She took a bite out of a chicken leg that she was holding. "Chicken?"

"No thanks," Freddie replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Sam said.

Freddie smiled. That was such a Sam thing to say. "That's not what I meant."

Sam walked over to him and sat down on the couch beside him. "I'm still a little shaken, I guess. Of course, that is to be expected, seeing as Carly and I almost fell to our deaths."

"It's a good thing you worked together to save each other," Freddie said. "Otherwise…." he trailed off, knowing that even Sam would know what he meant.

"Yeah." Sam looked down at the half eaten chicken leg in her hand.

"You two are meant to be friends," Freddie continued. "You can't not be friends. And if you ever get in another big fight like that, I'll have to put you in a life and death situation."

"No, you won't," Sam said sincerely. "Momma will hurt you bad."

Freddie smiled again. "So are you two… back to normal? Or are there still lingering thoughts of the disabilities of each other?"

"We're fine," Sam said, leaning back and propping her feet up on the coffee table. She looked over at him. "So… how did you feel when Carly and I almost fell?"

"I was scared," Freddie admitted. He glanced over at her quickly before adding to his statement. "And I… I was surprised that I was more scared when you were hanging then when Carly wash hanging."

Sam stopped mid chew of her chicken leg. "What?" She asked, her mouth still full of chicken.

"I… I can't explain it," Freddie said, standing up and pacing around the couch. "It's just that when you saved Carly, I thought everything was going to be okay. But when you slipped down and were hanging… a surge of fear just erupted in me. I was scared that I was going to lose you."

"Why would you care?" Sam asked, confused. "I've always been mean to you. I've never really done anything nice for you."

"But you're still my friend. You always have been. And… hopefully… you always will be, if not something more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, completely befuddled by this all. "Freddie, what are you saying?"

"I… I think I… you know…. Kinda… like you… or something like that," Freddie said. "Maybe even love you. I don't know!"

"Freddie, you love Carly," Sam said, standing up as well.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't! This is as confusing to me as it is to you!"

Sam walked over to him, taking a quick bite of her chicken. "Freddie, you are a really confusing man."

He lifted his hand to wipe off some of Gibby's barbeque sauce that was on her chin. She flinched slightly at his touch. His hand lingered on her chin. He looked into her eyes, his soul seeming to disappear into them. As she looked into his deep, brown eyes, she realized something: she felt the same way about him.

He lifted her chin slightly with his hand and placed his lips against hers. Sam was startled at first, but she sank into it. They were both too caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the thudding of Carly, Dave, and Fleck's feet as they came down the stairs.

"Whoa!" Dave exclaimed. "I didn't know they were dating…"

Sam and Freddie broke apart, both of their faces turning a bright crimson shade.

"They're not," Carly said, her mouth hanging and her eyebrows knitted closely together in confusion. "What…?" She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It isn't what it looks like," Freddie said.

"Then what is it?" Carly asked, stepping off the final step of the stairs where she had paused upon seeing them.

"I.. uh… she had some Gibby's Barbeque Sauce on her chin…" Freddie explained.

"Yeah, and he was… helping me get it off," Sam said, not meeting Carly's eyes.

"By kissing you?" Carly asked.

"Well… yeah, I guess."

"I…" Carly began. She took a deep breath. "I have to take Dave and Fleck back to their houses, and when I come back, you guys had better explain this all to me." She marched towards the door, Dave and Fleck following her, and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"That was.. Um…" Sam said, trailing off.

"Yeah, it was," Freddie said. He understood what she meant.

"I need a drink," Sam said, setting down the chicken leg on the counter.

"You gonna finish that chicken leg?"

"Of course!" Sam said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek as she walked past him towards the fridge. "Momma loves her chicken."

**A/N: I know, suckish ending. I'm bad at one-shot endings. Well, did you like it? PLEASE, don't be too mean. This is my first iCarly fic and I have never really thought about any ideas for it before. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!!!!!!!! :D**


	2. Author's Note

I apologize to anyone who was hoping for another chapter. I had intended for this to be a one shot, but I forgot to put it on "complete" and some of my readers story alerted it. I'm not going to be writing another chapter.

I would like to thank** XxVampRomancexX** for the idea for the second chapter. It was a great idea! I think that you should use it in a quick iCarly fic yourself!

Sorry to anyone who thought this was the second chapter. I'm done with it.

Thanks to all of you who read this story and liked it!!! I fully appreciate it!

-Demora


End file.
